rede_tomcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Comedian Television Fanon Wiki:Editing Rules
The following is a list of rules and guidelines for editing on the CCTVF Wiki. Terms of Use The is a follower of the Terms of Use set by Wikia, Inc. You may find the additional rules here and in the link above. Violators of any of these rules will be banned based on the severity of the offense. General Editing Rules Structure * All pages on this wiki follow a very specific format. Please browse the various wiki pages in order to get familiar with the structure before editing. Not following this format or attempting to change it will result in a warning, and any further offenses will result in a ban. * Please use proper grammar, punctuation, and sentence structures, and follow American English. * Do not be subjective while writing pages, and do not project your personal opinion onto them. Opinions are reserved solely for the comments section, provided that they follow our commenting rules. Editing Disputes * If you edit an article in good faith, and your edit is then reverted by an admin, please do not re-add said information in attempts to start an editing dispute. The edit was reverted for a reason, most likely because the information added was unnecessary. Restoring the original edit can be seen as challenging an admin, and doing so will result in a warning, and later a ban, if the behavior continues. * If you ever find yourself in an editing dispute with a fellow user, please contact an admin and seek their opinion on the disagreement. Going back and forth undoing each others edits only furthers the problem, and an admin can neutrally decide whether the information in question is necessary or not to the article. * In addition, please do not undo or delete the perfectly good edits of any user without justification. This is what often starts editing disputes in the first place. The only time it is necessary to undo an edit is if the information added is either incorrect or irrelevant to the article. Consistently undoing the good edits of other users will result in a ban. Categories * The list of acceptable categories can be found here. * Please do not create a new category without speaking to an admin about it first. Any categories that are created without permission or deemed unnecessary by our staff members will be removed immediately, and the person responsible for creating said category will be warned. Multiple offenses may result in a ban. Images * Uploading images that contain spoilers, pornographic material, or otherwise inappropriate content is prohibited and will be deleted immediately. The uploader of said content will be held accountable. * Please do not upload duplicates of already existing photos. New Pages * Creating new pages that contain nonsense, unrelated or unnecessary content, or spam that don't talk about anything in the wiki will immediately be projectified as :Page Title. Continuing to do so will result in a ban. Warnings * Do not remove or ignore any warnings posted on your message wall by admins. Doing so may result in a ban. Vandalism Vandalism is the conspicuous defacement or destruction of information against the will of the owner/governing body. In the context of an online community project, it is a usually deliberate attempt to damage the usefulness of content for other viewers. Classifications * Vandalism could be classified in many ways, but it's generally defined as the damaging of an article or page. It could be removing valuable content from pages, wiping a page clean, adding false or incorrect information, adding spoilers where they are not allowed, projecting your personal opinions onto a page, spamming information, adding irrelevant or unnecessary information, moving pages to unrelated names, or performing any edit that isn't made in good faith. Consequences * Vandalism is absolutely NOT tolerated on this wiki. Any account that deliberately vandalizes pages will be infinitely banned. * This is not applicable for hacking situations or if the vandalism was performed unintentionally. Badge-farming * Badge-farming is the act that occurs when a user makes pointless edits or additions to a page in order to make their goal to achieve a badge/achievement much easier. We identify this as an act of vandalism, since the edits made are outright useless and unnecessary. * Anyone caught badge-farming will receive a warning, and eventually a block if the behavior continues. Account Rules Under-aged Users * You must be 13 or over in order to use Wikia. Therefore, if you are under the age of thirteen, and any of the admins find out, you will be blocked from the wiki until the date that you turn thirteen. Sockpuppeting * The use of sock accounts on this wiki is not tolerated, especially when said accounts are used in a malicious manner, such as vandalizing, spamming, bullying/ harassing other users, or manipulating the outcome of any of our voting systems (polls, surveys, thread games, etc.). Any user that is caught abusing multiple accounts will be immediately banned, along with their respective sockpuppets. Category:Help Category:Policy